


Senna

by GreatestChange



Series: Roll With the Punches [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatestChange/pseuds/GreatestChange
Summary: After eight long years, Korra and Senna reunite.





	1. Mind over matter

“You don’t think we should get flowers or something?” Korra asked, tilting her head as she scrutinized the living room table for the billionth time.

Asami threw a blanket over the pullout couch and fluffed some of the pillows before turning to her.

“Do you want to buy flowers?” she asked.

Korra shrugged. “It’s homely, right?”

“Okay then. I’ll pick some up tomorrow before I come home from work.”

Korra nodded and began to pace around the room. Rubbing her chin, she tried to think of anything else she may have missed or that they needed before tomorrow.

In just a little over 12 hours her mother would touch down at JFK airport where Korra would pick her up, then they would proceed to spend the weekend together. After 8 long years she’d finally see her mother in person for the first time, the last time being when she came home for a few days during winter break in her senior year of high school. The amount of nerves in her stomach equated to a thousand bees nested together in one hive.

“Coasters!” she said with a snap of her fingers.

“Hm?” Asami looked over at her again, her face showing fatigue from all of the rearranging they did, but she still remained patient. Bless her heart.

“We don’t have coasters for the table. I’m sure she’ll have something to say about that.”

Asami stared at her for three solid seconds and then pointed at the couch.

“Sit down,” she ordered.

“But—” Korra started, however when she saw Asami give another insistent point she released a defeated sigh and obeyed her girlfriend’s command. Her muscles relaxed the minute she sank into the plush cushions, and the train of thought going at 100 miles per hour momentarily paused. Asami came over and sat beside her, leaning into Korra’s side and rubbing the back of her hand against her cheek.

“Better?” she asked.

Korra nodded, but then her foot began to tap uncontrollably.

“Maybe this is a mistake, you know?” she said. “What if it’s too soon?”

“It’s been 8 years,” Asami reminded her. “I think you’re more ready than you think. It’s just the nerves talking.”

“Yeah, the nerves, along with the thought of this all blowing up in my face—reasonably so—and my mother finding out she brought a nutcase of a daughter into this world.”

“Or she’ll see the caring, selfless, and loving person you’ve always been,” Asami replied, still rubbing Korra’s cheek. “I'd like to think she knows there's more to you than just that one side of yourself you showed to her."

“Yeah... But we’re already sort of okay with just the over the phone talks every once in a blue moon. With this one trip, if everything goes bad, this could be what finally puts the nail in the coffin.”

“That’s not going to happen. Not on my watch,” Asami reassured her. “Remember when you told me that you didn’t want fear to get in the way of trying with me again? You should apply that same logic with her.”

Korra leaned her head on Asami’s shoulder, relaxing more when Asami’s arm came around her, holding her steady; keeping her safe.

“She and I didn’t have the best relationship even before they sent me away,” Korra said.

“How so?”

“The constant nagging, her always pushing me to do certain things or be into the same things as her. We never clicked.”

Korra remembered all of the petty arguments, the resistance, and the urge to pull away the more her mother pushed. She could admit that a lot of their cold exchanges were partly because of Korra’s rebellious teen phase kicking in at an early age. She winced at some of the things she once yelled at Senna in the heat of the moment. It made her wonder how much her mother recalled and if those words still affected her now as much as they did in the past.

“Maybe this is a second chance for the both of you,” Asami offered, running her hand through Korra’s hair now. “You’re older now and I’m sure there’s a lot of things you regret handling the way you did when you were just a kid.”

“Of course there are, but what about the stuff I don’t regret? What if I can’t move beyond those things?”

“You’ll never know unless you try,” Asami said. “You’re a lot more forgiving than you think. You forgave me.”

“It only took me seven years,” Korra quipped, raising her head. She closed her eyes when Asami’s hand traced against her skin.

“You’ll figure this out, Korra,” Asami said. “Your mom wouldn’t come to see you if she wasn’t looking for something just as much as you are. So just keep an open mind. Don’t be so quick to have doubts.”

Opening her eyes, Korra met Asami’s tender gaze.

“I’ll try not to,” she said and grabbed Asami’s hand to give the inside of her wrist a small kiss. “You’ll be here, though, right? You’re not just going to feed me to the mama wolf?”

Asami chuckled. “I’ll try my best not to, but I do have to go into the office for a couple of hours tomorrow and on Saturday. Now that Rita’s retiring, the new girl still needs to be caught up to speed on certain things.”

“Right… the new girl.” Korra tried not to make a face. She hadn’t met Asami’s newest assistant yet, but she didn’t feel the need to either because of how much Asami talked about her. From her "awesome" fashion sense to her “energetic spirit,” she appeared to be everything Asami dreamt of in an assistant. Korra wasn’t jealous though. Nope.

“Have you figured out what to tell your mom?” Asami asked.

“About what?”

“Us.”

“What do you mean? You’re my girlfriend: end of story.”

Asami chewed on her bottom lip and dropped her hand.

“You make it sound so simple,” she said.

“Because it is.”

“Korra, you haven’t seen your mom in years, and I’m sure it’s going to take a minute for her to adjust to this new and improved version of you, your life, and just _everything._”

“So, what are you saying?” Korra asked, folding her arms.

“I’m saying that I just want her to like me,” Asami replied, looking up at Korra through her long lashes. “I don’t want to blow my chance by giving her things to already dislike me for, especially if she isn’t exactly down for the cause.”

Korra snorted. “‘Down for the cause?’”

“You get what I mean.” Asami gave her a serious look.

Korra placed a hand on Asami’s knee and rubbed it. She knew how important Senna’s visit meant to her as well. Asami spent the whole week tidying up the place for Korra and asking about what Senna was like. She wanted to make a good first impression and Korra could see why. Since they’d known each other, Asami never met her parents. She only listened to Korra rant about all of the terrible qualities she saw in them. And for a sensitive and loving soul like Asami, it had to be nerve-racking to have those negative images in her mind just one day before meeting half of the duo. Then, on the other side of things, Korra didn’t have a clue what Senna’s reaction might be.

“She… still doesn’t know about you yet,” she admitted.

“Isn’t that what we’re discussing right now?” Asami asked.

“No, I mean I’ve never told her about you before.”

“Oh,” Asami said, her eyes shifting downward.

“We just didn’t have that kind of relationship,” Korra said. “I didn’t tell her about a lot of things going on with me back then. Still don’t. And I want her to meet you in person first before she can make any judgements.”

“I get it,” Asami replied, smiling, but Korra could tell it was forced. By making her privy to that information, her girlfriend was internally freaking out now.

Korra cupped her cheek. “She’s going to like you,” she insisted. “And I’m more than prepared to let her know exactly who you are and what you mean to me. There’s nothing to be scared about.”

“Really?” Asami gave her a doubtful look.

“Really. I can handle my mom. Trust me.” Korra leaned forward and kissed Asami’s temple.

“Always,” Asami replied. “I’m really proud of you for doing this.”

“Don’t be proud just yet,” Korra warned her, albeit jokingly. “We’re only at the pathway leading into the woods.”

“Yeah, but we’ll find our way out of it,” Asami said with a yawn. “We always do.”

As they sat there in silence Korra decided to put on her brave face… at least for tonight. She didn’t want Asami thinking the worst about her mother when she didn’t know what to expect either. Though they had a few conversations over the phone for the past several years, they weren’t enough to measure how much Senna changed. For all Korra knew she could’ve just been holding onto a bunch of selective memories and missing the detrimental pieces. That’s what she wanted to believe, anyway.

She just had to remain optimistic that, whatever happened next, these momentous three days wouldn’t eat her alive.

* * *

The arrival doors remained still, almost teasing if you looked at the sedated clock ticking on the wall nearby. A group of people stood, some impatient and others in no hurry as they waited for the passengers aboard the plane to get off. The airport smell, along with the loud chatter and movement from everyone all around made the scene more real for Korra. She didn’t sleep much last night, instead occupying herself with imagining different scenarios about how the first interaction with Senna would go.

Would she even recognize her? So much about her changed on the outside _and _inside. No, she wasn’t getting high, punching people, or being a downright safety-hazard to herself anymore, but she certainly wasn’t the angry, defiant teenager her mother remembered her as either.

Her stomach tied in knots. Did she look okay? Should she have worn more than just a pair of jeans ripped at one of the knees and a plain t-shirt? She wasn’t sporting a Duck Dynasty outfit, but she could’ve tried a little harder to not look so plain.

Before she was given any more room to panic about it the departure doors opened and people began to flood out. She could hear her heart in her ears and the sweat forming on her palms. This was a mistake. She never should’ve agreed to this…

But as the last few people came out of the terminal, she realized Senna wasn’t in the fray. As she looked around in confusion a spark of worry shot up her chest. Could she have missed her flight? Or worse, did she intentionally miss it? Maybe she had the same thoughts as Korra about this being a mistake.

She felt a light tap on her arm and turned.

Senna stood there, one travel suitcase in hand, and her purse in the other. Her oceanic eyes were wide as she stared at Korra, and her mouth partially open from trying to form words. Korra knew she looked equally stunned as well at the abrupt and bathetic reunion.

“I was in terminal 6,” Senna said after several seconds. “I know I said 8 in the text, but I guess I got it mixed up.”

Korra couldn’t think of anything else to respond with other than “oh...”

“I didn’t even recognize you at first. You’re so tall now. And big! Not in a fat way, of course, just… brawny.”

Korra, still marveling at Senna's appearance, almost missed the fact that her mother had been babbling. She hadn’t aged a day. The only major difference Korra could see physically was that her hair was in one braid instead of her signature two braid style. Her voice still had that natural rasp to it and gave off years of maturity and wisdom—something that Korra used to always find herself annoyed by when she was a teen.

What Korra didn’t expect was the wave of nostalgia to hit her in such an intense way (and so quickly, too). And she still had yet to utter a real word.

“I maybe grew another two inches since the last time you saw me,” she said, forcing out the sentence.

“And your hair,” Senna said. Reaching out, she seemingly wanted to stroke her hand through it, but then she caught herself and clasped it into a fist. “You cut it?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Korra reached for a strand sitting on her shoulder and played with it. “It used to be a lot shorter than this, but I decided to grow it out, I guess.”

“You’ve always had such beautiful hair,” Senna complimented, her voice warm along with her expression. “It was like pulling teeth whenever I tried to get you to wear it down like that.”

Korra nodded with a nervous smile and looked away. Just a couple of feet behind her mother she saw two people embrace while prattling about their current state of affairs, already making up for however much time they spent apart. It looked so easy and uncomplicated; something Korra wished her and Senna could have.

“Ready to get out of here?” she asked instead, returning her gaze back to her mother.

Senna nodded. “This is all I brought.” She held up the one suitcase for emphasis. “But I was wondering if maybe we could stop by the store before we head back to your place? I thought I’d cook dinner.”

“That’s unnecessary,” Korra said, shaking her head. “You’re the guest. You shouldn’t have to cook.”

“Yeah, but I’d like to do it anyway if that’s okay with you?” Senna said. She looked so eager, like asking for something so little would be ruinous to the relationship they were trying to repair. For a moment, Korra wondered if maybe it wasn’t the idea of setting her off that scared Senna as much as just being in Korra’s presence in general.

“Sure,” she answered, offering her mother a less skittish smile.

Senna returned it and made to fix her suitcase so that she could roll it behind her, but Korra stopped her and took the suitcase for herself.

With that small gesture she hoped to show her mother that, despite the awkwardness, she _wanted _this to work out for them. They only had three days together and it’d be hard to just get over the years of pain, abandonment, and suffering. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t try. All Korra had to do was make sure her mind didn’t work against her.

* * *

The flower shop didn’t have that many customers, leaving Asami to wander around the aisles freely. She didn’t know what to look for, but the smell of the earth and mist-filled air made her feel more at ease, so she decided to take her time and linger before heading home.

She wanted to give Korra the chance to have some alone time with Senna before being thrown into her face. There was the slightest bit of guilt she couldn’t shake for not heading home sooner than she could have, but she wanted Korra to at least give Senna a chance on her own first. But more than anything, Asami wanted Korra to not be so afraid of letting her mother back into her life.

Though the iciness in their relationship still seemed like a thick block, Asami thought that with a little sun and some patience it would begin to unthaw. Korra just needed that push to finally let the umbrella down.

As she continued to look around the small shop her phone rang in her hand and she looked down at it. She expected it to be Korra but was surprised to see Opal’s picture pop up.

“Hey,” she answered.

“Hi,” Opal greeted, but her tone didn’t have that normal zing and cheeriness to it. In fact, she sounded mellow.

“What’s up?” Asami asked, stopping by a few pots of sweet azaleas.

“I think something’s wrong,” Opal said in a voice so quiet that Asami had to press the phone to her ear.

“What do you mean? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. At least, that’s what the doctor said. It’s just that I’ve been getting a lot of Braxton Hicks lately, and it makes me think this little guy’s ready to come out.”

“You’re only 30 weeks, right?” Asami asked, trying to keep any rising panic from showing in her voice.

“Right,” Opal responded. “Everyone thinks I’m worrying over nothing. Bolin’s even dismissing it, too.”

“Try not to get ahead of yourself, okay? That’s probably the worst thing you can do.”

“Do you think I’m exaggerating?” Opal asked, sounding disappointed.

“No. You’ll be due in two months, so it makes sense that you’d worry. I just don’t want you to panic until there’s an absolute reason to, you know?”

“Yeah.” Opal sighed. “You’re still coming up here, right? I really need someone else in the delivery room with me other than my overbearing mother and Bolin who will more than likely faint.”

Asami chuckled imagining the scenario. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“And how about Korra? She’ll be coming to visit too, right?” Opal asked, sounding hopeful.

“Erm.” Asami squinted. “I don’t think that’s a great idea. Mako will be there—”

“It’s not about him,” Opal cut her off. “This is about what I want, and I would like to meet your lovely, hot girlfriend in person. Mako will have to get over it or not come at all.”

“We both know the latter won’t happen,” Asami said.

“Exactly. So, he only has one option.”

Asami bit her lip. Thinking about Korra and Mako being near each other for more than ten seconds and _not _tearing each other’s heads off gave her a rash. She couldn’t see it happening, nor could she Korra willingly be subjected to it. Plus Asami hadn’t seen or spoken to Mako in months. Even after his random comment on her Instagram post, he never followed up after that. It left Asami confused, irritated, and tired. She didn’t want to play the “are they, aren’t they” game with him anymore. She had enough of that already in high school. And though she remained remorseless about her actions that saved Korra from a world of controversy and possible jail time, she did regret that it came at a heavy price.

“I don’t know. We’ll see,” she said. “I want to make sure Korra’s comfortable with it, too. She’d be around a bunch of people she doesn’t know, and she’s not that much of a talker when it comes to being surrounded by big groups of strangers.”

“That’s fair,” Opal said. “Just let her know that the offer is extended and she’s more than welcome to come.”

“I will.”

“So, what’s new with you?” Opal changed the subject. “Anything exciting going on?”

“No, nothing much,” Asami said, keeping her voice nonchalant as she ran her finger over a green leaf. “I received that grant I told you about, Korra’s mom’s in town, and I’m thinking about getting some highlights–”

“Whoa, back up, really?” Opal said. “Korra’s mom? What’s she like?”

Asami resumed walking through the aisle. “I haven’t met her yet. I’m at the flower shop right now stalling for time, but afterward I’ll be headed home to meet her.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Of course. I’ve never met her before and Korra’s never told her about me.”

“Meeting the family is always an awkward and tense time. I think Bolin saw his life flash before his eyes when he met my grandma. To be honest, I think he still does.”

“I just want to make a good impression on her,” Asami said. “Her and Korra are reconnecting, and it’d really put a damper on things if she didn’t like me.”

“She’ll like you,” Opal spoke confidently. “You’re Asami Sato and you’ve faced a lot worse than meeting your girlfriend’s mother. Just be the charming, adorable alpha female you are and you’ll knock it out of the park.”

Asami smiled at receiving the little boost of courage from her friend. “Thank you. I’ll let you know how it goes. But you keep me updated too, okay? You’re getting me paranoid.”

“I don’t mean to, but yeah, I will. And hopefully I’ll see you soon. Not too soon, though.”

“You can count on it.”

After saying goodbye Asami hung up and continued to walk through the maze of flowers, however, she found herself more distracted than when she first entered the shop.

She hoped Opal was just being overly worrisome and nothing would come of her predicament, but hearing the distress in her tone when they first said hello alarmed her. She should text Bolin and tell him to keep a close eye on her, but knowing how much he already worried about Opal, he was probably doing it already despite Opal’s belief that he wasn’t concerned. He fretted over Opal almost as much as she did with Korra.

And with that thought, she checked the time and decided to stop messing around.

Walking back up to the front of the store, she spotted a purple orchid she had her eyes on the minute she entered and decided to go with that.

Opal’s advice stuck with her, giving her more strength and determination than ever to show Senna just how perfect she was for her daughter.

* * *

The smell of acorn bread, baked pumpkin, and vegetable soup filled Korra’s nose from where she sat in the kitchen. She practically salivated as she remembered the taste of the familiar dish her mother would prepare in the coldest of winters, when the old heater was busted and Tonraq spent hours outside chopping up wood to burn in their just as dated fireplace.

They spent an hour in the store and Korra watched her mother pick things out while attempting to make light conversation with her. Korra asked about how things were going with the clinic, and Senna asked about her new job as a PT at the gym. They didn’t try to go any deeper than that, which Korra felt okay with since they’d been in a public setting. But it made her anxious for when those kind of talks finally would happen.

Senna got to work the minute they returned back to the apartment, skipping Korra’s inevitable fumbling and rambling about the place. She didn’t have the same kind of knowledge and appeal like Asami did when she went around talking about infrastructure and the history of buildings. Senna more than likely would’ve ended up bored anyway.

Only when the food was prepped and left on the stove to cook did Senna begin to walk around, looking a bit shy as she did.

“This place is beautiful,” she said.

“I hope the pullout couch will be okay for you,” Korra said, walking over. She crossed an arm over her body and held onto her elbow. 

“This is fine.” Senna strode over to said couch and ran her hand over the back.

“Because if it’s not you can tell me,” Korra said. “There’s a couch upstairs in the entertainment room but it doesn’t pull out.”

“Really, Korra, it’s fine,” Senna told her, then she went to the large window and looked outside at the dozens of other tall buildings nearby. “I’m just surprised you could afford a place like this.”

The level of sting felt from those words made Korra glance away.

“I'm sure if you looked harder you'll find the string that holds it all together.”

Noticing the level of jadedness in her tone, Senna turned to her.

“Oh, sweetie, I didn’t mean it that way,” she said, a look of regret in her eyes that Korra had to pretend to ignore. “I just meant that this city is expensive for almost anyone.”

“You expected less. I get it.” Korra folded her arms. In her heart, she knew Senna didn’t have any ill will behind her words, but in her head all she heard was patronizing and an aching sense of disbelief that she ever could've accomplish anything.

“I misspoke,” Senna tried again. “I really didn’t mean to offend you.”

Korra struggled to meet her mother’s eyes. She feared that if she looked into them she’d see the timidness, the treading back, and the regret of deciding to come here in the first place.

“Okay,” she said.

“...I’ll go check on the food,” Senna mumbled and walked away.

Korra continued to stand there, wanting nothing more than to sink into the floor. Of course their civil conversation didn’t last long. Was she being too sensitive? Did she come on too strong with her reaction? God, she needed Asami here!

Pulling out her phone, she sent out a quick, desperate sounding text to her girlfriend about her currently drowning in the Pacific Ocean. Several seconds later, she received a reply.

_Reinforcements on the way! :) _

Korra sighed and looked back over at her mother who was now stirring away aimlessly at the soup. Right now that probably seemed more pleasant than listening to anything Korra had to say.

She just prayed Asami got home quick. It was impossible to stay afloat with a weight attached to her foot.

* * *

When Asami stepped through the front door she caught a whiff of something delicious coming from the kitchen. Walking through the apartment, she found no one downstairs, though a suitcase had been placed near the couch. She sat the orchid down on the living room table and turned when she heard footsteps descending the staircase. Korra appeared a second later with a look of relief.

“Finally,” she said.

“I take it as a good sign that the apartment hasn’t burned down,” Asami replied.

“Not yet at least.”

“I’m sure you’ve been doing fine. Where is she?”

“Upstairs in the entertainment room. She’s looking through your movie set.”

“Have you guys talked?”

“Here and there…” Korra looked down and shook her head. “I already feel like things aren’t going the way they should.”

Asami reached out and rubbed her hands up and down the length of Korra’s toned ones. “It’s only been the first couple of hours and you guys are still getting a feel for each other. It’ll take some time to adjust.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Korra said.

The sound of another body approaching made Korra pull away and turn around. Asami held her breath when she saw a woman reach the bottom step and stop. She looked… Well, she looked like an older version of Korra.

Kind blue eyes, soft facial features, and smooth, dark skin. Asami stared in awe, looking between the mother and daughter to silently compare. Senna was shorter than them both, but she still appeared on the taller side, her hair shiny and healthy, looking just as elegant as the rest of her.

“Mom,” Korra started, stepping forward. She glanced back at Asami with an astounding look of nervousness. “This is Asami. She’s… She’s my, uh, my…”

Asami watched her girlfriend stammer and struggle to get the words out, and then she stole a glance at Senna, noticing her look of perplexity. 

When watching Korra choke became too much, Asami stepped forward and grabbed Korra’s hand, entwining their fingers, then stuck out her other hand for Senna to take.

“Hi. It’s really nice to meet you, finally,” she said.

Senna looked up from their joined hands and stared at Asami for another long minute.

“Right,” she spoke quietly, still puzzled, but when she noticed Asami’s hand still outstretched to her, she shook herself out of it and reached out with her hand as well. “Right. Hello, I’m Senna.”

Asami couldn’t tell what to make out of that reaction, and peering over at Korra, all of her normal exuding confidence seemed lost. The long, awkward silence that occurred afterward didn’t help either. Asami already knew Korra was having an internal crisis just from the way her hand kept an iron grip on hers.

“Something smells amazing,” she broke the silence, looking over at the kitchen. “Korra, did you cook?”

“No, Mom did,” Korra said, her voice low.

“I hope you’re okay with soup,” Senna interjected. “Korra told me that her roommate was a vegetarian.”

“I like soup,” Asami said, giving Senna a reassuring smile.

Senna nodded and then turned away, headed back to the kitchen. When she wasn’t looking, Asami shot Korra an apprehensive glance, but she noticed Korra’s eyes still lingering on her mother’s retreating form, appearing slightly aggrieved. To gain her attention, Asami wrung their joined hands.

“Come on. Let’s eat, okay?” she said.

Korra gave a short nod and allowed Asami to lead her over to the kitchen. Everyone made their plates and Asami grabbed some water bottles from the fridge before sitting beside Korra at the kitchen island, Senna across from them. At first, the only noises that came were from the silverware clinking against their plates.

“So, how did the two of you come to meet?” Senna asked a minute later, her tone curious but very careful.

Asami turned to Korra who looked at her at the same time.

“I’ve known Asami since high school,” Korra answered. “We met not that long after you sent—I came here.”

“You guys have been together that long?” Senna’s brows rose in astonishment.

“N-no.” Korra shook her head. “We’ve just known each other that long.”

“Right,” Senna said again with a nod. She grew quiet and mimicked Korra in playing with her food, but then she suddenly looked up and met Asami’s gaze. “I didn’t realize Korra made such a close companion.”

“Yeah.” Asami glanced over at Korra. “She's a really amazing person. I’m happy I even got the chance to know her.”

From underneath the table, she felt Korra’s hand slide onto her knee.

“That’s really great,” Senna said with a smile, though it didn’t quite meet her eyes. It reminded Asami of the times Korra would look at her that way when something heavy weighed on her mind.

“So, Korra told me you’re a vet,” she said, trying to steer the conversation to a lighter topic.

“Yes. I work at a small clinic outside of Quebec City.”

“That’s nice. Korra actually wants a dog in the future.”

“You do?” Senna looked over at Korra.

Korra lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. “I’ve thought about it.”

“I remember when you used to always beg me to bring one home for you whenever I left for work,” Senna said, a reminiscent look on her face. “You always thought I was going to the ‘dog store.’”

“Yeah, I remember,” Korra said, giving a small smile as well.

Asami looked between them both and, for the first time since she arrived, relaxed. She noticed some of the tension lift from Korra’s shoulders as well.

“What about you, Asami? What do you do?” Senna asked.

And just like that, Asami knew she got too comfortable too quickly.

“I…” she looked over at Korra who gave an encouraging nod while still rubbing her knee under the table. “I’m the CEO of Future Industries.”

Senna paused mid bite and stared at Asami wordlessly. There was a look of surprise, but it then turned into one of recognition.

“You… do look familiar now that I'm really looking at you,” she said and did a quick glance in Korra’s direction. “How did I not know about this before?”

Korra shrugged again. “I'm surprised Unalaq never mentioned it, given how much he thrived on any chance he got to be in Hiroshi’s presence.”

“Hiroshi Sato…” Senna spoke slowly, as if she were testing the name out for herself. She didn’t try to hide her regarding stare as she looked Asami up and down.

Asami’s heart sped up the moment she revealed herself. Nothing would ever make her stomach twist as much as the idea of someone dismissing her because of who she was and who she was related to. That, and also the idea of Korra leaving her. She worked too hard to just be known as “the terrorist’s daughter,” and the thought of her girlfriend’s mother having that impression would tear her to shreds.

“A friend of mine writes a blog about million-dollar companies that continue to do harm to our environment,” Senna said. “For years she talked about Future Industries being at the top of her list.”

“Oh,” Asami said, a sinking feeling starting in her gut.

“After your father’s arrest she’s only written a couple of articles about that company since then. But I do remember one article two or so years ago... and it was nothing but praise. She really appreciated how one of the first things you did after taking over was pull out of funding one of the biggest oil drilling companies in the world. So did I.”

Asami lifted her head and blinked when she saw the pleasant and most genuine looking smile extended across Senna’s face.

“I… Thank you,” she stuttered. “That’s something I was always against, knowing the effect it’s had on so many people’s lives and the planet and all.”

“You sound like a very informed woman,” Senna complimented. “And is it true that you’re working on a new self-driving electric Satomobile using clean energy that will require less charging time than any other car?”

The amount of relief that spread over Asami almost swept her off her feet. She couldn’t resist breaking out into a wide grin.

“Well, it’s still a long way off from being on the market in the States, but yes…”

As Asami went into more detail, she noticed the level of intrigue and pride glistening in Senna’s eyes. It was a huge win in her book, and knowing that she hadn’t blown her chance with Korra’s mother (yet) pushed those worrisome thoughts even further away from her mind.

**TBC...**


	2. Reassemble

After a long hour and a half of sitting in the kitchen and eating Korra perched herself on the edge of the couch and observed Senna and Asami from there. They stood over by the fireplace chatting up a storm while looking at the photos showcased there on top of the mantle.

For the entire time since the two hit it off Korra listened to them speak on an array of topics including Future Industries, politics, the environment, and even their favorite cleaning products. The conversation never stalled as they kept finding new things to discuss, and it was going just as Korra expected for Asami. Despite how things first played out, her girlfriend worried over nothing. She and Senna bounced back from it quickly, almost as if that clumsy greeting never happened in the first place.

What Korra didn’t expect, however, was to feel so left out of the equation.

It wasn’t Asami or Senna’s fault at all. In fact, Asami would often try to get Korra to be more involved in the conversation, but Korra—for whatever reason—found herself shutting down.

Her mother was always outspoken on a lot of things, so it came as no surprise to hear her sound so passionate on just about every topic known to man. But in all the conversations the two of them shared in the past couple of years (if you could call them that) the most Korra could get out of her was the abrupt change in the weather pattern. Korra wondered if her mother even thought she was competent enough to have those kinds of conversations, or if she had any interest in them at all.

She did make it clear by the time she was 13 that she didn’t want to become so knee deep in her own heritage and culture, so maybe Senna took that as a sign that she’d never have an opinion on those issues ever. But in Korra’s defense she was only at the cusp of her teenage rebellion stage. She just needed more time to figure herself out before taking on some identity her mother wanted to stuff her into.

“I like this one,” Senna said, picking up the photo of Asami and Korra that they took together while in Florence. “How long did you guys stay there?”

“About a month,” said Asami. Leaning against the mantel, she looked over at Korra and smiled. “Korra’s really into art, so I took her there as a birthday gift.”

“That’s nice that you’re into art,” Senna said, looking Korra’s way. “Is there a specific period you’re into?”

“Baroque’s kind of cool,” Korra said, but even to her own ears that answer sounded disinterested and lazy.

Senna nodded with a half-smile. “That’s a nice choice.”

Korra watched her turn back to the line of photos. She was so frustrated with herself! Why couldn’t she talk more? Why couldn’t she be like Asami and have the natural ability to charm the pants off of everyone she met? Was she the real problem in all of this? And if so, could she really blame Senna and Tonraq for not wanting to deal with her off-putting attitude anymore?

“And are these your friends?” Senna pointed at a particular photo.

“Yeah, that’s Bolin and Opal,” Asami said. At any other time Korra would’ve snickered at the fact that she clearly left out Mako who’d been in the same frame as well.

“They’re married?” Senna asked.

“Yeah and they’re actually having a baby boy in two months.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” Senna smiled. “Are they excited?”

“I think they’re every baby store’s favorite people with how often they like to go shopping, so yeah, they’re definitely excited. Though… Opal did call me today saying she thought something was wrong.”

Korra looked up in concern. “Is everything okay?” she asked, sounding present in the conversation for the first time in a while.

Asami turned to her. “I think so. The baby’s just kicking a lot and she’s worried he may come early.”

“I had those same thoughts too with her,” Senna said, pointing over at Korra. “She kicked me so often I thought it was abnormal. Tell your friend to drink red raspberry leaf tea once a day when she hits 32 weeks, and then up it to three as she starts getting closer to her due date. That helped mitigate my pregnancy a lot.”

“That’s very insightful. Thanks. I’ll definitely let her know,” Asami said, appearing in awe.

Senna smiled and continued studying the photos. She stopped at the one of Asami’s mother and picked it up. It was the same one Asami had on her desk at work of Yasuko in her early twenties wearing a slouchy knit sweater, her eyes glimmering against the flash directed at her as she showed a gleamy smile to the camera. She looked happy and young and too bright for this world. 

“Your mother?” she said, and when Asami nodded, she grinned. “You’re the spitting image.”

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Asami replied.

“And does she live close by?”

Korra tensed at the question and watched the sad expression form on her girlfriend’s face.

“Actually, she died when I was seven from Hodgkin’s lymphoma.”

“Oh God.” Senna reached out and touched Asami’s arm. “Sweetie, I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” Asami tried to give a smile.

“Losing a parent is never easy in any case, but I’m sure she’s very proud of you and the woman you’ve become,” Senna said. “I know I’d be.”

“Thank you, Senna,” Asami said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Watching the exchange and hearing those comforting words Senna spoke in that soothing voice of hers tugged at Korra’s heart. She knew Asami still struggled with the subject of her mother, so to see Senna jump into that role brought on a mixture of emotions. She was happy that Asami could show that vulnerable side to Senna so easily and allow that motherly figure into her life, but it also created some discontentment.

How long had it been since she received that level of concern and affection from her mother? And was that her fault too for lacking the capacity to open up to people often? For so long, she’d been cold; guarded. She still was with most people. But to think she couldn’t even connect with her own mother proved how much of a work in progress she continued to be and probably always would be.

She felt so tired all of a sudden. Like all of the time she spent thinking depleted any of the energy she expected to spend on impressing Senna. But right now it didn’t seem like there was enough room left to make impressions anyway.

She rose off the couch. “I think I’m going to head to bed.”

Asami turned to her, the middle of her forehead scrunching together. “Really? It’s only—” she checked her watch— “just a quarter past nine.”

“Yeah, I think the drive to the airport and store run tired me out. You guys have fun.” She went over and kissed Asami on the cheek, and then—in dubious fashion—turned to Senna who wore a conflicted expression. “Night,” she offered quietly.

Senna’s mouth uprooted into another tiny smile. “Goodnight, Korra.”

Korra walked off, feelings of disappointment and annoyance swirling inside of her.

So far this “second chance” with her mother was coming to a waste. And if that happened to be the case, she wondered if there was a point in trying to begin with.

* * *

“She’s so different now.”

Asami was putting the photo of her mother back in place when she heard Senna utter those words. Looking over she noticed the way Senna’s eyes still lingered on the staircase Korra ascended a few seconds ago.

“In a good way, right?” Asami asked.

Senna nodded and turned to her. “She seems very stable… Content.”

“She is,” Asami confirmed. “More than she’s ever been before. Or at least that’s what she likes to tell me to boost my ego.”

Senna chuckled and went over to sit down in the spot Korra formerly occupied.

“It’s nice that she’s had someone like you around all this time,” she said after a minute.

Asami wanted to correct her but she decided against it. There wasn’t a point in going into her long and complicated history with Korra. She also feared letting something slip about Korra’s cloak-and-dagger years that she barely even knew about herself. Better to let Korra divulge that information if she wanted to.

“Korra’s an amazing woman,” she said instead. “She’s grown so much since our years in high school and it's been a breathtaking sight to see. I’ve never been happier with anyone else... You raised a wonderful person.”

Senna averted her gaze and started playing with a tassel on one of the pillows. “Yeah, ‘raised.’ If you want to call it that.”

Frowning, Asami went over and sat beside the older woman.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Senna said, offering Asami a smile, but it didn’t seem as bright and enthralling as before. “I guess when you miss out on so much it’s hard to think someone became who they are because of you. At least in the good sense, I mean.”

Asami nodded. She understood that logic and why Senna wasn’t so quick to credit herself for Korra’s current state. And she was right not to. Korra reached this point without any help from her parents. If anything, they pushed her in the opposite direction. However, just in the few hours she got to listen to Senna and talk to her, Asami could see she wasn’t a bad person, or even a bad mother. She just made some incautious decisions that resulted in a heartbreaking estrangement.

Reaching out, she covered Senna’s hand with her own, making her look up.

“I know you guys haven’t had the easiest relationship from what Korra’s told me, and I know it isn’t my place to butt in, but I think you guys have a wonderful opportunity here to change that.”

“If she’ll let me,” Senna said.

“Just give her a chance… She’s known to be full of surprises, believe me.”

Senna laughed, showing off her deep dimples and perfect teeth. But after a while, her expression turned serious and showed reverence.

“I’m happy she’s found you,” she said. “From what I’ve seen so far, you seem like the perfect match for her.”

Asami hadn't expected to receive the acknowledgement she'd been craving so quickly; almost effortlessly so. A knot lodged itself in her throat and she felt a bit of a sting come to her eyes. An overwhelming amount of happiness poured into her heart, enough to make it explode.

“I’m happy I found her,” she managed to get out. “I love her so much and I just want her to be happy.”

Senna reached up and put her hand against Asami’s cheek. It felt so warm, soothing, and maternal.

“So long as she has someone like you in her life she will be,” she said. “But… could you do me a favor?”

“Yes, anything,” Asami nodded without a skip of a beat.

Senna dropped her hand and looked into her lap. She seemed so bashful in that moment.

“Could you tell me something about her?” she asked.

Asami raised a brow in curiosity. “Like what?”

“Anything,” Senna said, looking up. “A moment about her that makes you laugh when you think about it, or even cry tears of joy... Something you love about her the most.”

Her eyes filled with eagerness to learn, and Asami only wished Korra stayed long enough to see that expression; to know just how much her mother was trying to reach through that bastion she automatically put up around herself.

“Okay,” she decided. “The day we met and how we became friends is one I’ll never forget…”

* * *

Korra currently lay on the bed immersed in her thoughts. After a shower, brushing her teeth and doing one of Asami’s little face mask things she still couldn’t shut her mind off. Asami still hadn’t come upstairs yet either, making her wonder what else left she and her mother had yet to talk about.

On the plus side, at least they were getting along well and liked each other which Korra wouldn’t find herself taking for granted ever. But on the negative side, what did that say about Korra not being as likable as her girlfriend to her own mother?

Groaning, she turned her face into the pillow and grabbed her phone. She saw that she had a few messages from the group chat Asami forced her into with Kuvira, Jargala and Ginger. It seemed that the latter two were shitfaced at Ginger’s bar, sending pictures of consenting women to Kuvira and asking if she wanted their numbers. 

She heard the bedroom door open and Asami walked in.

“You’re not asleep yet?” Asami asked.

“Not yet,” Korra replied. When she felt the bed dip she looked over and found Asami staring at her. “I figured you’d be downstairs for the rest of the night.”

“Your mom wanted to get ready for bed. Plus I didn’t want to overcrowd her or anything.”

“I highly doubt she would’ve thought that,” Korra said with a snort and started responding to a separate message Kuvira sent to her about Jargala and Ginger’s antics.

“I really like her,” Asami said. “I didn’t expect for her and I to hit it off so easily.”

“You are the most amiable out of the two of us.”

Korra meant for that to be sarcastic, but instead it just came off as bitter. She didn’t think Asami could tell at first, but then her phone was taken out of her hands.

“Are you upset?” Asami asked.

_“Nooo,”_ Korra drawled, her lips puckering as she sounded out the word. “Just tired.”

Asami put the phone aside and started to rake her fingers through Korra’s hair.

"So much for you being able to handle your mom," she said, lightly teasing. 

"I know, I know. I choked," Korra said, still not quite meeting Asami's eyes. "It's different when she's standing right in front of you giving those judgmental eyes." 

"I don't think she looked judgmental. Just confused." 

"Mm. Sure." Korra stared at the ceiling, her eyes tracing the textured finish that covered up any and all of the mistakes and imperfections. She wondered why she couldn't have that same luxury. 

“You barely spoke at all tonight,” Asami went on.

Korra shrugged. “Didn’t have that much to say, I guess.”

Asami’s thumb brushing against her cheek made her head finally turn. 

“Talk to me,” Asami said, a worried expression to match her pleading tone.

Feeling guilty, Korra sat up and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping both arms around them.

“It’s just… It seems so easy for you,” she admitted. “You’ve only known her for three hours max and it’s like the two of you are attached at the hip.”

“You’re jealous?” Asami said, appearing stunned.

“No… Maybe. I don’t know,” she decided. “When I try to talk to her barely any words come out. I just sit there.”

“I tried getting you to talk,” Asami said.

“Yeah, I know, but that’s just not the way I am. Talking to people, sharing my life, and communication in general have never been my strongest points, as I’m sure you know. Besides, there’s so much under the surface that we still haven’t talked about yet. And until we do there’s always going to be that wall there. I’m sure my mom feels that too, so maybe that’s why it’s so easy for her to interact with you rather than me. It’s better to converse with new people than someone you’ve had so many issues with in the past.”

Asami didn’t speak for a while, giving a thoughtful look as she continued to stroke her hand through Korra’s hair.

“Your mom didn’t come all this way for me,” she said.

“I know that.” Korra sighed and put her face in her knees. She realized that explaining it out loud only made her sound illogical. To the outside world she’d just look like a bitter girl determined to stay that way forever.

“Do you want to know what her and I were talking about just now for the past hour?” Asami asked.

“The current demolishment of this country via the government and its puppets?” Korra said, her voice muffled.

Asami giggled. “No, dork. We talked about you.”

Korra lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend, giving her an intrigued but skeptical brow raise. “Really?”

“Yes. She wants to know who you are, Korra. I think she doesn’t want to push you or anything because-”

“She’s scared of me,” Korra guessed.

“I was going to say because she wants you to come to her first,” Asami said.

Korra hummed. Asami’s logic _did_ sound more believable than her own. Senna didn’t see her earlier non-verbal attempts at trying to rebuild the bridge. After so many years of silence and not seeing each other, she couldn’t expect her mother to pick up on her mannerisms. She didn’t know Korra, and to expect that of her given their situation wasn’t fair.

“You know, you don’t sound totally off base,” she told Asami, looking over at her.

Asami mimicked her position, putting her knees up, and then bumped her in the shoulder.

“You should go and talk to her. At least for a few minutes. And if you find yourself struggling to say something a simple ‘thanks for coming’ will suffice.”

Korra breathed in, lifting her shoulders as she did, and expelled all of the doubts and anxiety that weighed her down. Then she leaned over and gave Asami a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

She got up from the bed and headed back downstairs. With Asami’s encouragement and wise words she regained the confidence she lost earlier. The nerves still kicked in and bats filled her stomach, but having that reaction just signified how much this mattered to her.

When she reached the living room, Senna wasn’t there (most likely still in the bathroom), so she sat back down on the couch, careful not to mess up the bedding. She noticed a book sitting there and picked it up. Examining the front and back of it, she saw that it was an anthology of short stories written by Native American authors.

Korra recalled enormous shelves of books her mother collected over the years that even rivaled the number of movies Asami had on her own. Senna always had a thirst for knowledge and empowerment. When she wasn’t at work saving a bunch of animals’ lives, Korra would always find her curled up in her favorite chair by the window with her nose in a book. Tonraq would even joke that they got married with her sitting in that chair, to which Senna would respond by saying it would’ve never fit in that pre-historic malodorous fishing boat of his. Meanwhile, a young Korra would just laugh at the both of them and their constant teasing of each other.

She smiled at the distant memory, wondering if her parents still had that relationship dynamic now. There was never a question of how deep their love went for each other. They were always a unit, working like they shared the same brain, and up until she became a teen Korra admired that. But in the end that relationship worked against her.

She heard the bathroom door unlock and quickly put the book back in place. Senna walked into the room a second later dressed in a night shirt and pants, surprise showing on her face at Korra’s presence. Her hair was now plaited in two and her face freshly washed.

“Hey, I thought you were tired,” she said as she approached.

“Yeah, me too,” Korra said. She gave herself something to do by running her hand over the fluffy duvet.

“Did you need something?” Senna asked.

“No, I, uh, just thought we could… talk maybe?”

“Oh.” Senna looked caught off guard. “Yes, that’s fine.”

She put her dirty clothes near her suitcase and then came over and sat down on the bedded couch as well.

“I can wash those for you if you want,” Korra pointed over to the clothes.

“It’s fine. I brought a week’s worth to choose from,” Senna said with a laugh.

“And you don’t want the TV on? I know it gets kind of quiet down here.”

“No, I don’t like a lot of noise before I go to bed,” Senna said.

“Oh well, I could leave you alone if that’s–”

“No, no,” Senna responded quickly. “You’re fine. Please stay.”

“...Okay.” Korra nodded, her fingers continuing to play with the bed spread.

It still felt so odd to be sitting across from her mother again, hearing the real sound of her voice and having the facial expressions to match it. Since they started communicating again Korra always found it hard to imagine her mother’s face. She couldn’t remember the vibrancy and emotion in her eyes, the two slopes on either side of her cheeks and how much more pronounced they became every time she smiled, and the patience that remained on her face even when she grew to be frustrated. Some of those things reminded Korra of Asami. The two of them did share a few familiar traits now that she thought about it.

“So, I heard you’re a big fan of musicians,” Senna said, breaking the silence as she pointed at Korra’s Nirvana t-shirt.

“Oh, yeah.” Korra scratched her cheek, surprised by her mother’s observation.

“You go to a lot of concerts?”

“I haven’t lately, but I like going to the smaller venue ones with indie artists.”

“Asami says you collect a lot of their t-shirts. Especially the girl band ones.”

Korra let out a small laugh. She could only imagine the amount of jealousy tinged in Asami’s voice when she delivered that fact.

“They’re more inclined to have a better design,” she explained.

“So art and music, then? Those are your two favorite things?”

“For the most part, yeah.” It wasn’t like she could say she also enjoyed beating the hell out of people to the point they became unconscious. Though, the reaction from Senna at first would no doubt be hilarious.

"And those tattoos..." Senna gestured to them, specifically the one of the wolf. "They're pretty detailed."

"Oh yeah." Korra rubbed her hand over it, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. She'd forgotten all about them and what Senna's reaction might be upon first realizing them.

"I always told you you channeled the spirit of the wolf," Senna said, smiling. 

"Yeah... you did." In all honesty, the day Korra first got that tattoo those words came to mind only after the ink began to permanently set into her skin. But she never had any regrets on getting it. That one small detail her mother discovered about her might have been the only thing the two of them agreed on back then. 

“Asami is a very nice woman,” Senna said suddenly.

Korra snapped out of her overworking thoughts, then she smiled proudly. “Yeah. She’s always kind of been my better half.”

“And she cares about you a lot.”

Korra watched Senna’s expression as she made that statement. She wore a soft smile that showed no signs of weirdness.

“So, you’re really okay with her and I being, you know, a thing?” she asked.

“Yes, of course. Did you think I wouldn’t be?”

“Honestly…” Korra paused and rubbed her arm, “I didn’t know what to expect. You seemed a little off when you first met her.”

Senna nodded in understanding and looked away. Korra could tell that answer disappointed her, but she didn’t want to lie. They had to be honest about their feelings if they were ever going to get past the years of pain they caused each other. No matter how brutal it came down to be.

“I wasn’t trying to be rude if that’s what it looked like,” Senna said. “It just happened so suddenly and out of the blue. Then you told me you guys have been friends since high school and that’s where most of my confusion came from.”

Korra sat on her hands and looked down. It took Senna saying that to realize how much of an asshole move that was on her part. Sure she wanted to have Asami and her meet in person first, but to not give her mother any warning at all about at least being in a relationship and just springing it up on her wasn’t right either.

“I should’ve told you before you came,” she admitted.

“From the way Asami talks about you… you guys clearly have a long history,” Senna said. “Why didn’t you ever say anything? Even when you came home for a few weeks to visit I’d ask you if you’d met anybody or made any new friends at school and you’d say no.”

“I… I guess I always thought of my life back with you guys and here as separate,” Korra said after taking a moment to think about it. “I wanted to keep it that way.”

“Yeah. But it doesn’t run any deeper than that?”

“How do you mean?”

“You didn’t ever feel like you had to keep things from me? Like… certain aspects of your life?” Senna asked, and Korra could hear the hesitancy in her voice as she said it.

With realization, she turned and leaned back against the arm of the couch.

“If you’re asking if me liking girls made me shut you out, the answer is no,” she said. “I didn’t know how I felt about girls until I met Asami, and even then I thought she’d be the only one. Plus, whether or not it was a boy or girl I fell in love with, I still would’ve been secretive about it like any other normal teenager in a sheltered household would.”

“I see…” Senna took in those words and didn’t say anything else for a couple of minutes. Korra wondered if maybe she’d been a little too truthful with that. “So then you like women only? Or men and women? Sorry, I’m just trying to understand.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Korra told her, almost wincing at how overly cautious Senna sounded. “I’m bisexual.”

“Okay,” Senna said, inclining her head, and then a second later a gentle smile peeked out from the corner of her lips. “As long as you’ve found someone who makes you happy.”

“I have.”

“I can see that. And clearly you’ve been doing very well for yourself, too.” Senna looked around at the large apartment. “You’ve probably accomplished a lot of good things on your own.”

“I’ve managed,” Korra muttered, feeling uneasy by Senna’s praise, especially since it couldn’t be further from the truth.

“Are you happy with the decision you made not to come back to Québec?”

Hearing that question made her head snap toward Senna. The question startled her for a number of reasons. It took her several seconds to think about responding, and even then her mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

“I don’t think it was really a decision after being kicked out by Unalaq and told I was useless by Ton—Dad,” she spoke.

“He didn’t say you were useless,” Senna said, shaking her head.

“No, but he made it abundantly clear that I didn’t turn out the way he wanted, and that’s all I needed to know.”

“Korra–”

“Mom, can we please just… not talk about him?” Korra asked. “There’s a reason why you’re here and he isn’t.”

Senna went quiet for a while. The way she pursed her lips together gave Korra the impression that there was more she wanted to say but forced herself to hold back.

“I did speak to Unalaq a few weeks after your birthday. He said you paid him a visit.”

Korra sighed. Of course her bitter uncle had to go and tell Senna about what happened after receiving the chew out of the century. However, it was a striking difference to how he handled things in the past, she noticed.

“What did he tell you?” she asked, though she really didn’t care.

Senna smiled again. “That you’re as fiery as ever.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“I don’t know… sometimes he can be wrong about things.”

“Yeah?”

Senna nodded. “As much as he loves to think he knows it all with that master's degree of his, sometimes we all make terrible mistakes and misjudgments. Just looking at you now there’s this calmness to you that wasn’t there before, and a strong, unbinding aura surrounding you.”

“I’ve heard something like that before,” Korra said, recalling the words from Aunt Wu a few months ago.

“I’m just glad I got to see it for myself,” Senna continued. “For a long time I thought I’d never get the chance.”

Korra’s chest tightened at her mother’s heartfelt admission, but she couldn’t think of any more words to offer.

“Thanks for coming, Mom,” she said.

Senna, who angled her head downward, looked up. Her large blue eyes softened into that same warm and motherly expression she gave Asami earlier.

“Thanks for having me.”

**TBC...**


	3. pebble in the sand

“Please?”

Asami let out an exasperated sigh as she tugged on a pair of slacks. “Korra…”

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Korra insisted. She rose up from the bed, topless and only in her underwear. Grabbing her girlfriend by the shoulders, she dragged her closer, forcing one of her knees onto the bed. “You play hooky, we go shopping and I buy you anything you want, and all the while we enjoy the wonderful, fresh New York air.”

“The fact that you used those last few words in the same sentence proves to me how distressed you are,” Asami said as she picked up her red blouse from the bed.

“So, you’ll come then?”

“No.”

Korra dropped her shoulders and let Asami go. “So much for keeping me afloat. Instead it’s like you’re throwing a newborn baby out into the ocean without even a life jacket.”

“Actually, I’ve heard that newborns reflexively hold their breath if they’re dropped into water. So at least their parents have enough time to save them before instant death or something.”

“You’re terrible,” Korra said, laughing despite herself, but then she immediately reverted back into panic mode. “I can’t do this by myself.”

“Yes, you can,” Asami assured her and sat down on the bed. She set aside the shirt, remaining in only her purple lace bra that gave her supple breasts the perfect amount of bounce.

“Have I mentioned how much I love this bra?” Korra asked, becoming sidetracked as she fixed one of Asami’s straps, purposely brushing her hand against her collar bone.

“Korra,” Asami said, her voice stern.

“Hm?”

“Focus.”

“Right.” Korra cleared her throat. “You were saying?”

Asami smiled. “Your mom isn’t a scary person. You guys even had a semi-decent conversation last night, right?”

“Well, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can just be left alone with her for several hours in the day. We’re not ready for that yet. And what if she annoys me? Or I annoy her? I need a buffer.”

“I’m not going to be gone that long. I’m sure you can find something to entertain her with at least for a little while.”

“Like a three-hour movie that won’t require much talking?” Korra asked, the idea wheeling itself around in her head, but when she saw Asami narrow her eyes she pouted and let it go.

While she and Senna did have that conversation last night, it didn’t lead to much afterward. Korra still worried that they would continue that small game of dancing around each other. She wasn’t so good at making long conversations or small talk, and having Asami there would give her a break from having to come up with things to say rather than periods of awkwardly hanging silence. She needed somebody else there to not make her the center of the conversation. As Asami already pointed out (and from what Korra saw for herself), Senna had plenty of questions. So it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she would end up putting Korra on the spot about certain things today while they were all alone.

“What if I promised you really good sex?” she bribed, only to receive a hearty laugh in response.

“You give me good sex practically every day,” Asami said.

“Yeah, but I’m talking about the most _mind-blowing_ sex you’ll ever have in your entire life,” Korra said, making her voice deep and sultry as she got on her hands and knees to crawl over to Asami. “Sex that makes your head spin and causes your body to go into shock because of how good it feels.” She grabbed Asami by the shoulder and forced her to lie down on the bed, then straddled her waist. “Don’t you want that? I know I do. Because I’ve definitely been holding back all this time.”

“Korra, your mom is right downstairs,” Asami said in a breathy warning, but even then Korra could see the way those green eyes swept across her body.

“So then don’t make a lot of noise. I know how hard that is for you.” Korra leaned down and brought her face between Asami’s neck, licking a long wet line from her shoulder blade to her chin. She grinned a little when Asami’s body quaked beneath her, and it didn’t take long after that for her to give up on resisting. For a second Asami put her hands between their bodies to feel down the length of Korra’s abs, and then she reached around and grabbed a handful of her rear. In return, Korra gave a purposeful moan and rubbed circles against Asami’s naked sides, her fingers sinking into velvety skin. She pressed her bare chest against Asami’s covered one and rolled her hips in a deliberate pace, loving the way her lower half slid against Asami’s slack covered one to create a beautiful friction. Raising her head, she looked down and found Asami with her lip between her teeth and eyes blazing with desire. Smiling playfully, she leaned down for a kiss…

Asami quickly turned her head to the side, almost sending Korra’s lips crashing into the bed.

“Nope,” she said, pushing Korra off so she could get up. “As seductive and charming as you are, you can’t get out of this.”

Korra groaned and rolled over on her back.

“I need you,” she whined again.

This time, Asami leaned over her, aligning their gazes.

“You’ll. Be._ Fine_,” she emphasized and then grabbed her by the arm to pull her up. “Now hurry up and put on some clothes before you make me regret not ravishing you.”

“_Ooh,_ ravishing me, huh?” Korra teased and stepped closer into Asami’s bubble, bumping their chests together again. “So that means I’m not that far off from breaking you then?”

“Clothes. Now,” Asami said and grabbed her shirt off the bed to put it on before Korra could start up her antics again.

Korra frowned but still accepted her defeat. Together, they finished getting dressed (Korra only in her pjs) and headed downstairs where they both smelled eggs and pancakes from the kitchen. Senna was washing a few dishes when she looked up and saw them approaching.

“Good morning,” she greeted, a wide but pleasant smile on her face.

“Morning,” they both said.

“Sorry, I got kind of messy. But I saw you guys had some pancake batter and I thought I’d whip something up before—Oh, are you going somewhere?” Senna looked at Asami, noticing her business casual attire.

“Yeah, I have to go into the office for a couple of hours,” Asami replied, still latching an earring into her lobe.

Senna frowned. “Really? I thought we could all go and do something fun together after breakfast.”

“I’ll be back sooner than you know it. Then maybe later Korra and I can take you to some of our personal favorite spots around the city.”

“I’d love that,” Senna said, her tone sparkling with enthusiasm.

“Then it’s a date.” Asami smiled and looked over at Korra. “I should get going, but text me if you need anything.”

Korra nodded, fighting off the urge to shoot ‘help me’ signals with her eyes.

“You can’t even stay for breakfast?” Senna asked, disappointed.

Asami looked over at her again. “I’d love to, but I’m already kind of on the late side as it is.”

Senna still didn’t appear satisfied with that answer and walked back to the kitchen for a second. When she returned she had an apple in her hand.

“Have this at least. It’d make me feel better knowing you had something in your stomach.”

Asami, seemingly stunned by the gesture, took the apple and stared down at it. When she looked up and met Senna’s eyes again, she gave a soft smile.

“Thank you, Senna,” she said.

Senna smiled back. “Any time.” 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Asami leaned over and gave Korra a quick kiss. A second later she was out the door.

“She okay?” Senna asked, sounding concerned.

Korra’s eyes remained on the door for a few seconds.

“Yeah, she’s fine,” she said after a moment of decision, though she couldn’t tell for certain if she believed her own words. Despite Senna and Asami’s amity and keenness for one another, it still had to send a wave of sentimental feelings through Asami that she hadn’t prepared for. Senna’s care and attentiveness came as a double-edged sword, and Korra could only hope for Asami’s sake that it didn’t splice through that impeccable fragment of hers that remained so cheerful despite its fragility.

“So,” Senna said after a moment passed and Korra looked at her, “did you actually want to do something this morning?”

Remembering her current dilemma, Korra’s heart began to thump.

“Sure. Like what?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe do some exploring. I’ve never walked around the city before, so that would be nice.”

“Uh yeah.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck. “We can do that.”

“How about we eat, then get ready for the day, and then go?” Senna suggested.

“That sounds like a plan.”

With a smile, Senna walked back into the kitchen and Korra followed behind reluctantly.

Walking around the city with her mother didn’t sound _so_ bad. They could do some window shopping, and Korra could just listen to her talk about the city and all of its unpredictable ways.

But what if Senna didn’t want to talk about any of that? What if they struggled to talk about anything? Or worse, what if somehow the conversation turned bleak and Senna forced Korra into talking about things she didn’t want to?

All of those things sent off warning bells in Korra’s head and she pulled out her phone to shoot a quick text.

If Asami couldn’t be her back up, then she’d just have to get the second-best person for the job. 

* * *

An urgent knock came to the door and Korra all but ran to open it.

“Kuvira!” she said, smiling.

Her friend had a hard expression as she came through the door in determination.

“I came as soon as I could,” she said, almost sounding out of breath. “So whose ass are we kicking? I swear to God if it’s Zelina and her pack of rats I’ll—”

Her sentence died when she heard someone coming, and a second later Senna walked out into the hallway.

“Hello,” Senna said, giving a friendly wave. “You must be Kuvira.”

Kuvira sent Korra a glance. “Uh… yeah.”

“Kuvira,” Korra said slowly. “I’d like to introduce you to my mother, Senna.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Senna said, walking up to shake Kuvira’s hand.

“It’s… nice to meet you, too,” Kuvira said, still dumbfounded.

“Korra says you’re going to be joining us?”

“Wha—”

“Yup,” Korra intruded. “Kuvira knows these streets better than I do. She’s an excellent guide to have.”

“Well then I’m excited,” Senna said. “And it’ll be nice to hang out with more of your friends. Just let me go grab my bag and we can go.”

She gave them both a smile and left the hallway.

“You have about 10 seconds to explain what the hell is happening,” Kuvira said once Senna was out of earshot.

“Awkward mother-daughter bonding time. Didn’t want to be alone with her. I panicked,” Korra explained in short-form.

“But you texted me ‘9-1-1,’” Kuvira said, still sounding a bit slow on the uptake.

“This _is_ a 9-1-1. I’m no good at this.”

“And you think the kid with no mom is?”

“Come on, Kuvira. Please?” Korra clasped her hands together. “It’ll only be for a little while, I promise.”

“What exactly is in it for me if I do agree?” Kuvira asked, folding her arms.

“You need to renew your gym membership soon, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“So then I’ll hack into the computer system at work and grant you free access for a year.”

“You can do that?”

“I did it for myself.”

Footsteps began to approach them again and Korra’s look turned into a pleading one.

Kuvira sighed and rolled her eyes. “You are so lucky I love that gym.”

Korra grinned at the same time Senna came around the corner.

“Ready girls?”

“Ready,” Korra answered for them both. Opening the door, she allowed Senna to walk out first followed by Kuvira who was shaking her head. “Where to first?”

* * *

An hour later Korra, Senna, and Kuvira were right in the heart of Time Square. When they first stepped out of the cab Senna looked like a child walking into Disneyland for the first time. Her head turned in every direction as she took in all of the surrounding buildings, shops, and restaurants while trying to decide where to go to first. Korra just told her to walk in any direction and they’d follow, and that was all it took for Senna to go gallivanting up and down the streets.

It was an endearing sight to see her mother’s face light up when she found something in the window she liked, or when they stumbled across some spectacle that often occurred in that part of the city. She knew Senna didn’t travel outside Canada borders often. In fact, as far back as Korra remembered, Senna would’ve been happy returning to her and Tonraq’s homeland in Nunavut. But she could imagine there having been times where Senna would want to branch out and see other bigger parts of the world.

Standing beside Kuvira near a food truck, they watched her mother talk with a stranger as they stared up at a digital billboard featuring some upcoming musicals that would be showing soon.

“You didn’t tell me she’d be a magnet for strangers,” Kuvira said after a while.

“I do remember now why I always hated going grocery shopping with her when I was a kid,” Korra said. She recalled Senna’s lengthy conversations with the store clerks before checkout, as well as the discussions held in the fruit section with a random shopper that led with a simple question of how fresh the pears were only to end an hour later with both walking away knowing the secrets of life.

“And did she really have to pick the most touristy place to visit?” Kuvira complained.

“It was either this or the Statue of Liberty. Pick your poison.”

Kuvira scoffed and folded her arms. “You’re just lucky she’s cute.”

“Hey now.” Korra shot her friend a warning look. “There will be no suggestive comments about my _mother_. I’d expect that from Jargala, not you.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, rookie. It was just an observation.”

“Uhuh.” Korra still gave her friend a look of skepticism.

“Dude, I’m still wrapping my mind around the fact that _that’s_ your mom,” Kuvira continued. “You have her hair and face, but everything else about her is so… peppy.”

“I can’t disagree with you there,” Korra said.

“Are you sure she’s the same person you were telling me about? I kind of imagined dragon horns and fire breath. All I’m getting right now is glitter and rainbows.”

“Come on, I wasn’t that dramatic in the way I made her sound, was I?” She looked over and found Kuvira giving her a deadpanned look. With a sigh, she looked back over at Senna and watched her smile along as her conversation with the stranger continued. “Her and I shared a lot of differences and disagreed about the way I wanted to live my life. I’m sure it may not seem like that to you, but our relationship had a lot of major bumps in the road.”

“I believe you,” Kuvira said. “No one lies their way into a life like yours based off petty disagreements. I’m just saying that maybe she’s changed for the better like you have since you last saw her.”

Korra nodded. “She does seem a lot different from the way I remember her. It’s a little jarring.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that? It shows clear growth on her part.”

“Yeah, it does. But I guess I’m just waiting for the ball to drop.”

“Just enjoy this for what it is,” Kuvira suggested. “It’ll do you no good thinking that way.”

Two minutes later, Senna walked back over to them.

“Have a nice chat?” Korra asked, raising an amused brow.

“I did. That nice man was telling me about some other spots to check out that are less touristy.”

“Thank God,” Kuvira muttered and Korra bumped her with an elbow.

“Is there somewhere you wanted to go next?” Korra asked.

“I was thinking we could get some lunch? There’s a place called Xi’an Famous Foods that’s apparently really good.”

“We’ve gone there before once or twice,” Korra said, with Kuvira nodding in agreement. “There’s one in Lower Manhattan we can go to that’s not as busy as the one over here.”

Senna opened her mouth to reply, but just then a man in a dark hoodie and jeans was about to walk by. He was almost a foot taller than Senna, but his overall physique made him appear larger.

It all happened so fast.

Just as the man came up right behind Senna—suspiciously too close—his hand reached out and he made a grab for her purse.

Korra snatched her mother by the arm and pulled her forward, but it wasn’t in enough time and the guy tried yanking the purse off her shoulder by its loose strap. Senna yelped. And just the sound of it had Korra’s eyes seeing red.

She charged forward and grabbed the guy by the back of his hood when he attempted to run, practically choking him. When he tried to turn and twist himself out of her death grip, she sent a powerful knee right into his groin, making him lurch over. Then, for added measure, she let go of his hood and punched him hard enough in the nose that she felt it crack between her knuckles. 

The thief cried out and fell to his knees, holding the purse up to cover his face. Korra grabbed him by his greasy black hair, forcing their gazes to meet as she snatched the bag back. He looked like he was seeing a thousand stars floating above her head as he struggled to keep upright even with her support. With gritted teeth and boiling rage flaring in her veins, she cocked her fist back and prepared to deliver another hard blow.

“Korra!” Kuvira bellowed from behind her.

Whipping her head around, she saw her mother standing there in shock while Kuvira held her back by the shoulders. There was a look of warning in Kuvira's eyes as they darted around the crowded area.

Shaking, Korra turned back to the man, staring at the blood now gushing out of his nose. He deserved far worse; deserved to bleed more. And everything inside of her wanted to give it to him: to have her fists fly into someone and once again feel accomplishment at the one thing no one could ever denounce her for.

But in seeing that terrified look on her mother’s face, it brought her back to reality—the new one she created where continuing to issue hurt onto someone else would’ve sent her spiraling back into a life of lamentable choices.

“Get. Out of here,” she hissed through her teeth and gave the man a hard shove into several people who stopped to watch the exchange. He stumbled and fell a bit while trying to regain his footing as he fled from the scene.

Taking a few breaths, she calmed herself while waving off the few people who tried to come up and ask if she was all right or needed the cops called. Afterward, she turned around again.

“Are you okay?” she asked, walking up to Senna and giving her a quick check over. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“I’m fine,” Senna said, looking her up and down. “I was just a little startled is all. I didn’t know what was happening until after you pulled me away. Your hand…”

“It’s fine,” Korra said, flexing her fingers. She only just now felt the after effects of the hit she delivered. It wasn’t broken, but it would definitely need to soak in a bucket of ice later tonight.

“I think that guy may have been watching you,” Kuvira said to Senna while still looking around. “And he must’ve been feeling really bold to attempt a mugging in broad daylight. In Time Square of all places, too.”

“I’m sorry.” Senna bowed her head. “I guess I shouldn’t have chosen this place after all.”

“It’s not your fault,” Korra told her, handing back her bag. “But we should get out of here. I’d understand if you wanted to head back to the apartment now after that.”

“No, no.” Senna shook her head. “You ran that guy off well. As long as everyone else is fine I’d like to just get on with our day.”

Korra glanced toward Kuvira and received a shrug.

“Okay then,” she nodded. “Let’s go.”

They left and caught the bus to Lower Manhattan, but on the way Korra made sure to keep a more watchful eye on Senna and the people around them. She was still boiling on high, wishing she would’ve let the man get away with the bag just to chase him down and beat him into a bloody pulp without the thought of her mother’s eyes on her.

On the positive side it could’ve been a lot worse, so she was thankful for that. But if it had in fact turned out bad, nothing in the world would’ve stopped her from unleashing her wrath.

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated with minimal wait time and ordered their drinks and food.

“It’s nice here,” Senna remarked, looking around.

Korra only gave a short nod, still in her own thoughts.

“Korra?”

“Yeah?” she looked over at Senna. Her mother responded with a softened expression.

“It’s nice to see you’re so worried about me, but really, I’m fine.”

Korra exhaled through her nose. “I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Also, where did you learn to fight like that? It seemed so easy, and the guy was almost a foot taller than you.”

“Oh, uh...” Korra glanced over at Kuvira. “I learned a few moves through a self-defense class I took for some precaution. You know... big city and all.”

“That’s fantastic,” Senna said. “You definitely look like you have the muscles to take someone on in a fight.”

Kuvira snorted from across the table as she took a sip of her drink.

“Thanks, Mom,” Korra said.

“And what about you, Kuvira?” Senna turned to her. “I don’t think I even asked yet, but how do the two of you know each other?”

Kuvira, appearing stunned by the question, shot Korra a look. “Well…”

“We work at the gym together,” Korra said. “She’s a personal trainer, too.”

“Ah, I figured. You both are very well built,” Senna said. “Did you guys start training at the same time?”

“No, I had a couple years of experience under my belt before Korra came along, actually,” Kuvira said, giving Korra an impish smile. “You could say I’ve taught her pretty much everything she knows.”

Korra squinted her eyes at her friend’s sudden eagerness to flub the truth, but when Senna looked her way she quickly fixed the look with a smile.

“That’s wonderful that Korra became such good friends with her teacher,” Senna said.

“Yup. So wonderful,” Korra said, forcing a grin as she watched Kuvira try not to laugh.

They received their food fifteen minutes later and started eating. Senna immediately approved after taking the first bite and dug in. As they ate, Korra exchanged back and forth texts with Asami who wondered how things were going. She decided to omit the attempted mugging for now so as not to worry her. As much as she would love for her girlfriend to drop everything and leave work, she didn’t want it to come at the expense of her mental state… or the poor drivers on the road who dared to be in her line of focus.

She put her phone away after a few minutes and became present in the current conversation happening between Senna and Kuvira.

“So you’ve been in New York your whole life?” Senna asked.

“Born and raised in Brooklyn,” Kuvira replied.

“Are your family from around there, too?” 

Korra inhaled sharply and looked over at Kuvira, whose expression remained unchanged.

“I wouldn’t know,” Kuvira said.

“Oh…” Senna said, looking between Kuvira and Korra. “Sorry, I just…”

“It’s okay.” Kuvira leaning back and put one arm up along the empty booth space beside her. “I grew up in the foster care system since I was three years old.”

“Oh, honey, I’m so sorry,” Senna apologized.

Kuvira shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

A momentary silence disrupted them, but then Senna raised her head timidly.

“Is… is it all right if I asked you how they passed?” she asked.

Korra closed her eyes at the question and squeezed them harder when she heard Kuvira laugh.

“Oh no, my parents aren’t dead. At least I don’t think. Hopefully not dumping more babies in trash cans, though.”

A short, quiet gasp came from the table and Korra opened her eyes. She looked over at Senna, who now had her hand over her stomach as if she’d been kicked.

“They left you in a trash can?” she asked, her voice honeyed and slightly wavering. “That’s awful.”

“Eh, I’ve learned to get over it.” Kuvira shrugged and started picking at her food.

“So they’re not in jail?”

“Nope. Changed their names and appearances and probably fled the country. Nothing says ‘accident baby’ more than that,” Kuvira added sarcastically.

“I can’t imagine what you must have gone through in your life,” Senna said.

“I haven’t had it so bad. I guess it helped that growing up I imagined myself as secret royalty and that anyone would’ve been lucky to have me.”

Kuvira’s tone became less ironic and she couldn’t meet Senna’s eyes anymore, instead looking down at her plate.

Korra watched her mother reach over the table and touch Kuvira’s hand, clasping it.

“You are royalty in my eyes,” Senna told her. “I’m sure that wherever those people are there’s a big hole in their lives that will always be empty. They’ve missed out on a beautiful, strong and remarkable woman. And I feel sorry for them.”

Korra’s mouth turned into a firm line as she listened to those words pass so easily from her mother’s lips. And when she looked at Kuvira again, she noticed her friend's faux “couldn’t care less” expression finally fade.

“Thank you,” she said, clearing her throat and pulling her hand away. “Actually, Korra, I have to get going now. I, uh, just remembered I have a… training session to get to.”

“What—Oh, right,” Korra said, remembering their fib. “Well yeah. I’ll call you later, okay?”

Kuvira nodded and stood up. She pulled some cash out of her wallet and slapped it down on the table, but before leaving she gave Senna one last look. “It was nice meeting you. Thanks.”

Korra and Senna watched her walk out of the restaurant, her back tensed in a rigid line as she went through the door.

“Did I say something wrong?” Senna asked, turning to Korra with sad eyes.

“No, you… You said everything right,” Korra said, lowering her gaze.

“Korra…” Senna started but stopped herself. When Korra looked up at her again, she noticed the conflicted expression on her face.

“What?”

“I just… I can’t help but notice that these people you’re so close to have had a lot of parental issues and tough circumstances in their lives,” Senna said, her voice careful.

“Yeah. Well, I guess I fit right in, huh?” Korra muttered mordaciously.

A heavy silence followed after that. When she looked over at her mother again, she saw the way her shoulders raised; an irritated look spreading over her face.

“I think I’m ready to go now too,” Senna said quietly, wiping her face with her napkin and then throwing it on her plate.

Korra sat there in puzzlement as Senna turned away and waited for the waiter to come by again. After receiving the check, they both paid for their meals separately and got up to leave.

It startled her how quickly things could take a turn for the worse. And as she followed her mother out of the restaurant, she wondered if the “ball dropping” equated to a pebble leaving an indent in wet sand, or a wrecking ball hurling into a barely standing building.

* * *

Asami returned back to the apartment in the late afternoon. Work took a little longer than she expected, but she managed to get a lot done that she wouldn’t have to deal with over the next week.

After sitting her keys and purse down in the kitchen she walked into the living room and found Senna on the couch with her head down, hand gripping it like she had a migraine.

“Hey, everything okay?” she asked, but when Senna lifted her head there was a phone attached to her ear. Whispering a quick apology, Asami backed away, though she noticed the serious expression on Senna’s face as a deep voice spoke to her through the phone.

Not wanting to rush her, she decided to go upstairs and find Korra. She headed for the bedroom at first, but as she passed the entertainment room the corner of her eye found Korra reclined on the long couch.

“Hey,” she said, walking through the door. She noticed how the lights were out, giving the room a gloomy feel to it.

“Hey,” Korra replied, her tone somber. “How was work?”

Asami sighed. “Well the place isn’t burning up in flames, so I’ll take my blessings where I can. How about you? Was being alone with your mom really as bad as you thought it’d be?”

“We weren’t alone. I brought Kuvira with me,” Korra said, still looking ahead.

“What? Why?” As Asami came to stand in front of her, she gave Korra a once over and noticed a ziploc bag of ice being held against her knuckles. She stepped forward and grabbed Korra’s hand, examining it for herself. “What the hell happened?” she questioned in panic when she saw the bruising beginning to peek through despite the ice’s efforts.

“Stupid run in with an attempted thief.”

“What?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Korra pulled her hand away and threw the ice to the side. She continued to stare ahead, her eyes clearly seeing a different picture than the one in front of her. “I told you I’m not good with the feely, feely ‘let’s get to know each other’ crap,” she said, and then a spiteful laugh came from her. “You know, I told myself that being honest with her would be what’s best for her, yet somehow I’ve ended up telling her nothing but half-truths all day. And what actually was the truth she didn’t seem to like. Though, at least she has no problem hearing other people’s inner conflicts.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, a spectacular amount of confusion forming across her face. She sat down beside Korra anyway and put a hand on her shoulder.

Korra sighed. “With everyone else she has this compulsive motherly nature and instinct to want to be that person who soothes them and cares for them... But with me it’s like she can’t do that for some reason.”

“Do you want her to?”

Korra finally looked at her, a thousand emotions showing in that one expression she gave.

“I don’t think I know what I want anymore,” she said. “There’s always going to be that part of me that pushes away from everyone. But with my parents in particular that feeling will always be the strongest because they…” she stopped herself, unable to finish.

“They pushed you away first,” Asami guessed. Scooting closer, she leaned her head on Korra’s shoulder. “I get it. But don’t you think you should at least talk to her about the way you feel and what it put you through for years?”

Korra shook her head. “She’d only feel guilty, and at this point I’d rather have her keep assuming that I didn’t struggle as much once I left. It’s easier this way. For her and for me.”

Asami kept quiet as she contemplated Korra’s words. While it was true that Senna would more than likely blame herself, she didn’t agree that it would be easier. Not for Korra, at least. She already kept so many of her feelings bottled up, and to never be able to express herself would keep that wall around her.

And then another thought came to her.

“Is that really the only reason?” she asked.

Korra turned her chin. “What other reason would there be?”

“You don’t think…” Asami sighed and brushed her hair away from her face, then she lifted her head from its resting place. She tried to find a way to say her next words carefully. “You don’t think maybe you’re scared of her knowing the truth about what happened because you think she’ll be vindicated in some way?”

She watched Korra’s face scrunch, that introspection catching her off guard, and she returned the look with a searching, non-judgmental one.

Korra’s stunned silence said nothing and everything at once, and Asami knew right then that she didn’t need a direct answer for it, or even a confirmation. As unreadable as Korra could be sometimes, nothing could ever quite hide the heartbreak of someone whose only wish was to be loved for who she was by the people that were supposed to.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall and they both looked over their shoulders. Senna walked into the room, fiddling with her phone in her hands.

“Hello, Asami,” she said, giving her a formal nod. "Sorry about that earlier."

“Hey, it's okay. But is everything all right?” Asami couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes. Actually, Korra, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

With knitted brows, Korra stood up at her mother's equivocal tone.

“What is it?” she asked.

Senna stopped just a few feet shy of them and met Korra’s wary gaze.

“Well, I just got off the phone with Unalaq. After some discussion, I managed to convince him that it would be good for us to have a proper sit-down conversation. You, me, and him.”

“...Excuse me?” Korra said, the evident appearance of shock on her face.

“I didn’t invite him here if that’s what you’re thinking,” Senna added quickly. “But he said he was available tonight for us to come over to his place.”

Asami chewed on her lip and watched Korra’s look of surprise wear off and turn into utter disbelief, then outrage. It reminded her of that one painful day back in high school after betraying her trust.

“So, again, you decided to go behind my back and plan something that I have no say in whatsoever?” Korra said.

“That wasn’t my intention,” Senna said, preparing to take another step forward only to stop when Korra moved back. “I just knew you wouldn’t have a good reaction to it at first.”

“Oh gee, and how’d you figure that?” Korra replied bitterly and then she scoffed. “You really expect me to go back to that place and listen to that guy? He kicked me out and has shown no remorse for it at all. And I’ve moved on from it, so there’s really no point in revisiting it again.”

“But don’t you think that’s the issue?” Senna asked. “You don’t really know what he has to say, so maybe it’s time you do. Just give a listening ear and I’m sure he’ll do the same.”

“I don’t _want_ to listen to him. What don't you understand about that?”

“I do understand, but I don’t agree. This could be a really good time for all of us to heal, so just meet me halfway here, please?”

Korra rolled her eyes. “God, I should’ve known from the beginning that underneath this whole act you haven’t changed one bit.”

“Act?” Senna said the word as if it repulsed her.

“Yeah. An act to reel me in, make me feel like you actually have any kind of respect for me—”

“I do,” Senna argued.

Korra shook her head. “No, Mom. It’s always going to be about what you want, what Tonraq wants, and even that poor excuse of an uncle. But when it comes to me making my own choices you just can’t stand it, can you?”

“Korra…” Asami said, wanting to prevent this interaction from escalating any further.

“I’m not trying to make any decisions for you, but how can you expect us to ever get past any of this if you continue to hang onto this angry vendetta you have?”

“Vendetta?” Korra repeated with a laugh. “You think the reason behind all of my understandable hesitation is because I’m just some bitter adult-child? If you want to build a relationship with me again, don’t pull the same crap you’ve done in the past that got us here in the first place.”

Though those words weren’t aimed at her, Asami still felt the sting from them. Inhaling deeply, she turned to Senna and saw the level of hurt she exuded.

“I was just trying to help!” she said, her voice raising for the first time.

“I don’t _need_ your help!” Korra shouted back. “I haven’t needed it for a long time. And you can keep trying to win your good mommy points back with my friends, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that you failed with me.”

With that, Korra stormed out of the room, passing a teary-eyed Senna on the way. A second later, the bedroom door slammed.

Asami stood up, unsure of what she should do, but when she saw the miserable expression on Senna’s face she decided to start with the lesser damaged. Walking up to the older woman, she put a hand on her shoulder.

“I just don’t understand,” Senna said, her voice weak and disheartened. “No matter what I do, I’ll never get it right with her. I’m always going to be one of the worst things in her life.”

Asami rubbed her shoulder. “You’re not.”

“If that’s true, then why does everything she said feel so right? I overcompensated. And to make matters worse, I did it with all of the wrong people.”

“It’s still not too late to change things,” Asami told her. “Korra’s upset right now, but just give her some time to cool off. She’s a lot more level-headed about things despite what just happened.”

“Or I just bring out the worst in her,” Senna said. “Maybe it’s best if I just remove myself and not mess up this life she has now more than I already have.”

“Senna.” Asami grabbed her hand. “The worst thing you can do right now is leave. If you leave now, I think it’ll only do more damage for her in the long run, so please don’t.”

Senna wiped her tears and looked off to the side.

“Back home I have these friends who write me letters updating me about how happy they are, how much their family has grown since the last time I saw them, and what they’ve been up to. And then they ask me about my life, how Tonraq is, and my job.” Senna fiddled with her phone again, as if it now weighed several pounds instead of two. “And it’s only when I get to the end of those letters that I realize they never asked about Korra and how she is. Not even the people I see on the day-to-day ask about her. I rationalized for a while that it’s just because they don’t want to make it awkward by bringing her up, but then I wonder… What if it’s because they’ve forgotten about her? And then it makes me think about those times where, for a single moment, I was happy and content with myself so much that I forgot how far removed I was from her too… So maybe she’s not wrong for hating me. It's been 8 years of birthdays, Christmases, and Mother's Days that I wake up remembering how much I failed her; of how much I've missed. I don’t know _anything_ about her. So what kind of mother am I really, huh? What kind of ‘good’ mother doesn’t know her own daughter?”

Senna’s voice broke and she covered her mouth, muffling her sobs.

A small whimper escaped Asami’s mouth after listening to the grief-stricken admission. She had no words to reply with initially and stood there in stunned silence. Her heart ached for Senna, for Korra, and the thought of them never reaching that point of clarity; of peace.

“Please don’t give up on her,” she tried again. “I know it seems bad, but you’ve got something to lose if you don’t stay, and everything to gain if you just give her a chance.”

“All I want is to prove to her that I’m not the worst mother in the world,” Senna said with a sniff. “And if I can do that—if _she_ gives _me_ the chance—I’ll work so hard for the rest of my life to never let her have those doubts about me again.”

Asami nodded, tears falling from her eyes before she could stop them. Her never-ending determination began to poke through her sadness. Things needed to be fixed. They _would_ be fixed. Korra would have a mother in her life so long as she had anything to do with it.

**TBC... **


	4. Turn it all around

Ten minutes later, Asami entered the bedroom and found Korra on the bed with her back facing the door. She didn’t move an inch, even when she heard Asami approach.

“Your mom said she’s going out for a walk,” Asami announced, sitting down on the bed. “I don’t know when she’ll be back.”

“_If_ she comes back,” Korra said. “She’s probably on a plane halfway back to Quebec right now. And maybe that’s for the best.”

Asami sighed. “Okay, you’ve got to stop that. Things got bad in there, yes, but that doesn’t mean it’s unfixable. And that doesn’t mean you should wallow and give up either.”

Korra sat up and turned to her. “Were we even in the same room? Did you miss the part with her trying to control my life all over again?”

“I don’t think that’s what she was trying to do. It was poor execution on her part, but she really just wants the best for you.”

“And that’s the problem. She doesn’t _get_ to decide what’s best for me. Why do I even have to explain this to you?”

“I get it, Korra, I really do,” Asami insisted, placing a hand on Korra’s knee. “You’re hurt and you’re scared of letting her back in, but don’t you think that ever since she’s gotten here you’ve been waiting for her to screw up? Waiting for her to do the wrong thing so it can be easy for you to push her away?”

“What I think is that I would have a little support on this from my girlfriend,” Korra said with a glare.

“This_ is_ me supporting you,” Asami said. “It may not be the kind of support you’re asking for right now, but I promise you that it’s there. The only point I’m trying to make is that not everything is as black and white as you think it is.”

“Why are you even pushing so hard for this? You’ve only known her for a day and she’s not your mom you have to deal with.”

Asami couldn’t stop the immediate jerk she made at that response and looked down.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she whispered and got up from the bed.

“Asami.” Korra released a sigh and rubbed a hand over her face. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No, I understand. This is something I have no clue about because I never really had the chance,” she said. That sad thought caused an achy feeling inside her chest, however that didn’t stop her shoulders from squaring or determination from faltering. “But you know what? Maybe even without that I have some clearance to tell you this: You and Senna may never have that ideal mother-daughter relationship, but to just give up the way you are now reminds me that if I hadn’t come crawling back to you so many times, we probably wouldn't even be together. And to see you, once again, throwing in the towel on something that’ll take more than just two or three days of work is disappointing.”

Her words were harsh, and the amount of shock and pain in Korra’s expression almost became too much for her to fully face. She hated that it came down to that, wished that this was a situation where all she had to do was take Korra into her arms and promise her it would be okay. But it couldn’t be like that all the time. She couldn’t be the girlfriend who stood idly by and watched the love of her life make a giant mistake that could lead to eventual self-sabotage.

“You’re saying I’m a quitter?” Korra stated, looking away.

Asami’s shoulders dropped. “No. I think it’s understandable that when certain things get hard or you feel like you're being cornered you fight the urge to run away. But I’ve seen with my own eyes how strong you are when you do face the things you’re afraid of.”

“I can’t be strong all the time!” Korra exclaimed, standing up from the bed. “You want the truth? Fine. It scared me, yeah, to think of my own mother knowing how much of a failure I turned out to be and relishing in that fact.”

“You’re not a failure, Korra,” Asami said, confused at how she could even come up with such an inaccurate conclusion.

Korra sighed and turned away, walking over to the door.

“Where are you going?” Asami asked hurriedly, her heart on the brink of collapsing in her chest as Korra inched closer to the door. The panic lessoned, however, when she watched Korra close it to give them more privacy.

Turning back around, Korra leaned against the door with her arms folded, looking down at the ground.

“She doesn’t see me the way that you do,” she said quietly. “For her, I’m always going to be that teenage misfit who told her I hated her and would rather die living on the streets than be in her presence again. No matter how hard I try that’s always going to be in the back of her mind, and knowing that makes me wonder if there's even a point."

Her voice grew softer and less impassioned as before, but she also looked so defeated. Through that expression and her posture alone, Asami’s thoughts began to reform.

There were very few people in this world whose opinions Korra found valuable, and to no shock at all two of those people included Senna and Tonraq: the first ones to break her self-esteem. She had every reason to be afraid; to close herself off from the people who showed her so much neglect in the past, and nothing would ever undo those feelings or situations she unfairly found herself in.

Even when Asami tried to piece together bits of Korra’s life she wasn’t privy to, she knew that even then she’d never be able to understand the extent of Korra’s pain and suffering. And she could only imagine Korra attempting to explain it all to her parents. That fear of rejection didn't just come out of nowhere. 

Stepping closer, she ended up right in front of Korra, whose head remained down and arms hugging her body. When she placed her hands on either side of Korra’s neck, it forced her to raise her chin.

“I’m sorry,” Asami apologized. “I know how hard it was for you to even agree to this in the first place, and I don’t mean to make you feel bad for not reacting the same way I have to your mother. In the end, I wasn’t present for a lot of those less than finer moments the two of you shared.”

Korra grabbed her wrists and held them there. “I just… I saw the same pattern from before and I guess it set something off.”

“That tends to happen when you keep things bottled in for so long,” Asami said, rubbing her thumb along Korra’s cheek.

“What do I do?” Korra asked. “I feel like I blew it. And after all those things I said, she's probably given up all hope now.”

“She hasn't. Trust me,” Asami said, giving Korra a wry smile. “I’m not the only one who’s never going to give up on you, even when you try your best to shut us out. Just let her in the way you see fit. You can do this.”

Korra brought her hands down to Asami’s waist.

“What makes you believe in me so much?” she asked, her eyes glistening.

“You do,” Asami said. “There’s no one else in this world that I believe in as much as I believe in you.”

Korra’s bottom lip quivered. “Don’t ever stop, okay?” she asked.

Asami pulled her in for a long embrace.

“Never,” she said.

* * *

An overcast sky did nothing to take away from the sizzling heat outside.

Korra walked along the sidewalk on the same street as her and Asami's apartment. She figured Senna wouldn’t have wandered far, but with her nowhere in sight she began to wonder if her mother really did make a run for the hills.

After her heartfelt conversation with Asami and finally calming down she felt terrible for her poor reaction to her mother. Her knee-jerk response came from a place of anger, shock, and fear. She still didn’t agree with her mother’s method of doing rather than asking, but she could’ve explained her reasons for being angry a lot better. She just hoped it wasn’t too late.

Feeling a buzz in her pocket, she pulled out her phone and saw that, in perfect coincidence, Senna was calling.

“Hey,” she answered, feeling and sounding unconfident.

“Korra?” she heard Senna say. Some wind blew against the speakers from wherever she was. “I don’t think I know how to get back to your place.”

“Where are you?” Korra asked, standing on the pavement and looking around.

“Somewhere in the big park a couple of blocks away. I’m sitting near a pond.”

“Do you see a bridge close by?”

Senna went quiet for a second. “Yes, I see one.”

“Okay. Stay there. I’ll meet you in a few.”

After hanging up, she sent Asami a quick text to let her know where she’d be, then she turned in the opposite direction she’d been going and sprinted down the sidewalk. The park was only a 15-minute walk, and since she was a fast runner that shaved off about seven minutes.

Thinking of her mother walking around aimlessly in a depressive state made her feel even guiltier. So far this visit turned into exactly what she’d been fearing, and it was in no thanks to her. She couldn’t deny Asami’s observation from before. There was no mistaking the fact that she had been waiting for the moment to dismiss her mother. In her mind, it would’ve been easier that way than talking about the things that bothered her.

Even though she initially invited her mother to stay with them, there wasn’t enough preparation in the world to keep those resentful feelings from reemerging. But she didn’t want to continue that cycle of running away from her problems anymore. Not when she had so much to lose.

After arriving in the park, she had to jog an extra half a mile to reach Gapstow Bridge. She barely broke a sweat, but she still felt pretty winded as she walked along the freshly mowed grass. Ducks and geese floated through the river quacking and flapping as they let themselves drift downstream. No one else was around, making the sound of nature more noticeable in the boisterous city. It figured that her mother found it on her own by merely stumbling across it.

She found Senna sitting near the pond on the edge of a large rock, knees folded behind her in a proper pose, and the stray hairs outside of her braid blowing like soft blades of grass. She didn’t look upset, though from her expression alone Korra could tell she had a lot running through her mind. 

Korra came up and, for a second, Senna looked up at her, acknowledging her presence before turning her head to peer out at the river once again. 

“That didn’t take long,” she said. “You must come here often.”

“A few times,” Korra said, sitting down and crossing her legs. “It’s one of the only two places here that I know of where you can hear yourself think.”

“I can see that,” Senna replied and looked over at Korra. “Sorry I made you come out here. I would’ve called Asami, but I don’t have her number.”

“I would’ve come either way,” Korra said, disappointed that her mother thought otherwise. “Did you really think I wouldn’t?”

“Well, seeing as I’ve been a nuisance, I figured you could use a break from me,” Senna said.

Korra sighed. “You’re not a nuisance.”

Senna gave a nonverbal response followed by silence, and Korra never felt more threatened by it. All the silences, miscommunication, and lack of understanding brought them to this point, and letting it continue to fester just wouldn’t cut it anymore.

Korra raised her shoulders and breathed out deeply.

“I scare you, don’t I?” she asked.

Senna appeared startled. “What?”

“You’re always so careful around me,” Korra explained. “Every time we have a conversation, you take a pause before all of your responses because you have to think about what to say out of fear of how I’ll react.”

Senna continued to stare, though the uncertainty in her eyes lessoned.

“No, Korra. You don’t scare me,” she said, looking away.

“But there’s something about me that does,” Korra pushed, and at the same time a bubble of looming doubt started in her gut at another one of Senna’s long pauses.

“Ever since you were a little girl, you were always so gung-ho about doing things on your own,” Senna started. “You never let the bus driver hold your hand to get you up the steps even when you were too short to reach them, you’d never let me tie your shoes, and when we got you your first bike you tried taking the training wheels off all by yourself until your father had to. And heaven forbid I ever tried to help you whenever you fell off the damn thing.”

A smile formed on Senna’s face as she recalled those moments, but then it turned into a frown.

“All those times I brushed to the side and told myself that you were growing into your own person and needed that independence. I knew that one day, eventually, you’d need me more for the bigger moments. Like friendship problems, relationship problems, prom, or even your wedding day. But as the years went by, you started becoming more distant, and before I knew it you were a teenager with a mind of your own.”

“Is that why you wanted me gone so badly?” Korra asked.

“I never wanted you gone, Korra,” Senna said. “Do you know how many times I went back and forth with that decision in my head? It was either send you to live with Unalaq, or let your father go to extreme measures and send you away to some boot camp where you arguably would’ve been less happy. Those were your only options.”

“No, they weren’t,” Korra stated, looking over at her mother in disbelief. “You saw your way as the less extreme measure that would’ve satisfied _him_. But never once did you think to stick up for me or at least try to see my point of view. You just let him be the dictator of everything and never questioned his methods at all. You stuck by him for years and even turned a blind eye when he started pretending like I didn’t exist.”

“That is not true.” Senna’s head snapped in Korra’s direction, angry by the accusation. “You think I didn’t tell him to check up on you so that you knew we _weren’t_ abandoning you? He’s the same guy who got banished from our tribe and never spoke to his parents again after that. So imagine my shock and disappointment when I find out that he never followed through with you even when he told me he did?”

Korra’s mouth parted in surprise, her mother’s confession manifesting itself into a kick that knocked the air out of her lungs. She never heard her sound so dismayed and hurt.

“He… lied to you?” she asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

Senna sighed and dropped her head. “Yes, he did. And it took a while for us to move on from that. But my point is I don’t want you thinking that I’m just some doormat he walks on. There were a lot of things we disagreed on and those things have certainly had a long-lasting effect on our marriage.”

Korra went quiet, feeling shame and guilt all at once. But as she continued to think more about Senna’s words, she came to a haunting realization.

“And do all of those ‘things’ have to do with me?” she asked, hesitating for a brief second before turning to Senna.

Senna’s lips pressed together and she still didn’t meet Korra’s eyes.

“A marriage is never easy,” she said. “Sometimes you argue about who left the stove on, or keeping the light turned on from your side of the bed. And yeah, sometimes it’s about the different methods of parenting. We were far from perfect before we had you, and we still aren’t.”

“Yeah, but I haven’t helped, have I?” Korra asked.

“You have your reasons for feeling the way you do about us and pulling away, and I’m not going to make you feel bad about that,” Senna said. “There’s so many things I could’ve done differently as a mother; so many things that I allowed because at the time I didn’t know how to handle them.”

“So then, do you regret it?” Korra asked. “Do you regret sending me away?”

Senna’s head finally turned and her eyes lifted, revealing the sliver of tears beginning to form.

“Every single day,” she said, her voice wavering.

Korra’s forehead pinched together. She had to fight off the large wave of emotions sweeping over her as if she were a ship on the verge of being torn apart.

“I should’ve reached out to you sooner,” she said once her voice gathered more control. “All those things I’d yell at you out of anger… I said them because at the time I wanted to hurt you as badly as you guys hurt me.”

“I know,” Senna said with a nod. “If I just talked to you like a normal person, didn’t try to make you be someone you didn’t want to be, and _fought_ for you, none of this would’ve happened at all. And about those things you said earlier… You were right. I didn’t know what kind of affection to show you, and I was scared of you pushing me away. So instead I showed that level of empathy to your friends because part of me wanted you to see I was capable of that. But I should’ve known it would backfire.”

Korra nodded, reaching an epiphany. Senna hadn’t been trying to win Asami or Kuvira’s approval at all...

“I… I get it,” she said after a while. “I know I’m not an easy person to love.”

“Yes, you are,” Senna said, looking Korra square in the eyes with a sharp, piercing stare. “You deserve so much love, and you _do_ have that, Korra. I know it may take you a while to believe it, and you may not accept it, but I love you so much, sweetheart. And I'm not asking for anything in return when I tell you that because God only knows how much I've let you slip away from me, but you do need to know that, okay?”

A knot lodged itself in Korra’s throat and she lowered her face to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

“I know,” she managed to get out, her voice becoming ever so small.

“…Can I ask you something?” Senna said after a minute. When Korra looked up, she noticed how close her mother’s own tears came to falling.

“Sure,” she said.

Senna sniffed, and as she breathed out it sounded more like a shudder of fear.

“Do you really see me as the same kind of parent who'd just abandon their kid in a trash can?" she asked.

It only took a few seconds for Korra to lose it. She couldn’t hold it in anymore and threw herself into Senna, sobbing into her shoulder. Senna’s arms wrapped around her instinctively and she cried as well, repeatedly whispering, “I’m sorry… I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Korra responded, her voice shaky. “I’m sorry for being such a disappointment.”

Senna pulled away and placed her hand on Korra’s cheek.

“You are so far from a disappointment, baby girl,” she said, sniffling. “You’ve grown into a strong, beautiful young woman with so much going for yourself and I couldn’t be prouder. You never needed me.”

Korra’s eyes squeezed shut, her body releasing tremors as more sobs escaped from her mouth.

“I did,” she said between hiccups. “I needed you so much, Mom.”

Senna pulled her into another hug and rocked them back and forth, her hand combing through Korra’s hair in a soothing manner.

“I’m here now. I’ll always be here for you. I love you.”

Those words punctured through Korra’s heart, seeping into her arteries and veins like she’d just been given the largest dosage of morphine. She clung to them, believed in them, and hoped for both their sakes that this would forge that bond they never seemed to form before in stone. And no matter where they went from here, at least they’d have this moment to look back on for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Putting one last souvenir into her suitcase, Senna stood up straight.

“I think that’s everything,” she said and then turned around to look at Korra and Asami. “I’m glad I ended up bringing the bigger suitcase.”

“You can never bring back too many things from a trip,” Asami said, smiling.

Korra watched Senna step closer and pull Asami in for a hug.

“If you ever need anything, just give me a call,” she said.

“I will. Korra will probably regret giving me your number,” Asami responded, sending Korra a playful wink.

Senna pulled back and a soft expression came over her face. “And I don’t even think I need to tell you to take good care of her. You’ve done a pretty phenomenal job already.”

Asami, appearing embarrassed, scratched her cheek and nodded.

Korra listened to the exchange with overwhelming sadness. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye at all. Two and a half days wasn’t enough for them, especially when they spent a good day and a half trying to get over the hurdle of past hurt feelings. Yesterday was the only day the three of them got to spend any real time together shopping, walking around and just being in each other’s presence. But to Korra, it all seemed to speed up, and before she knew it, they were here now about to part ways for an undisclosed amount of time.

“We should head out to the cab now,” she said quietly, grabbing Senna’s bag and heading to the door.

Asami and Senna talked throughout the process of waiting for the elevator to reach their floor and all the way down. In the meanwhile, Korra stayed quiet, appreciating the moment of seeing her girlfriend and mother get along so well. Asami looked just as sad when they woke up that morning knowing that she’d have to say goodbye to Senna as well.

When they got outside and reached the curb, they found the cab there waiting for them. Korra opened the car door and put the suitcase inside. Walking back over, she found Asami hugging Senna again, listening intently as Senna whispered something in her ear. When they pulled apart, Senna gave Asami a pat on the cheek before turning to Korra.

“That eager to get rid of me?” she asked, motioning to the open cab with an amused expression.

Korra shook her head and looked down. The words she wanted to say—and that she practiced in her head all morning—wouldn’t come out. She just stood there, appearing emotionless even though it was the exact opposite.

Senna only smiled in understanding.

“Can I have a hug at least?”

Korra immediately went to her, wrapping her arms around her mother’s shoulders. From beside her, she could see Asami wiping at her eyes.

“Do me a favor and call me more, okay?” Senna asked. “I’ll do the same.”

“It feels like you just got here,” Korra admitted, breaking her silence.

“I know.” Senna rubbed her back. “Think of this as a test run that we successfully passed. I can visit a lot more often now. I plan to. And… when, or if, you’re ever ready, I hope you’ll visit me, too—visit _us._ I know it’s a lot to ask because there’s so much there we still have yet to talk about, but I’m hoping there will be a chance for all of us to be together again as a family one day. I love you.”

Korra nodded into her shoulder and fought her tears from emerging. Pulling back, she gave Senna a kiss on the cheek and an arm squeeze before letting her go and walking over to stand by Asami.

Senna blew them both kisses and got into the car, never taking her eyes off them even as the car pulled away.

Korra watched it go until it disappeared from her eyesight. Her heart weighed several bricks and she had to inhale deeply to release some of the pressure.

An arm slid around her waist and she looked over at Asami.

“Are you going to be okay?” her girlfriend asked.

Korra nodded and leaned against her for support. “It’s just hard. There’s so much we didn’t get to do or talk about.”

“I know, but you guys at least worked out a few issues, and you should look forward to longer visits and more talks.”

“I guess… What did she say to you just now?”

Asami turned them around so they could head back toward the apartment.

“She thanked me for being with you and told me I’m going to make a wonderful addition to the family.”

Korra smiled and put her head on Asami’s shoulder. “She’s so sentimental.”

“Yeah, but I’m grateful for that.” Asami stopped them and turned to her. “And I’m so proud of you for not giving up.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Korra said, then she lowered her gaze. “I’m sorry for the way I acted before. You’re always reeling me back in.”

Asami reached up and moved a piece of hair behind Korra’s ear. “It’s okay. We both equally reel each other back in when one of us has gone off the deep end. And I can only speak for myself here, but in those moments you’re the only one I feel safe enough to do that with.”

“You can definitely speak for the both of us.” Korra grabbed her hand.

“Good. However, if you’re still feeling sorry, I do believe I was told something about the most _mind-blowing_ sex I’ve never had before.”

Korra smiled at the coquettish expression on Asami’s face. “Hm. I vaguely recall that,” she teased.

“Darn.” Asami let out a dramatic sigh and pulled away from Korra’s grasp to walk ahead. “Guess I’ll just have to cook something up in my imagination for my alone time.”

Korra ran up and grabbed Asami by the belt loops of her shorts, pulling her body back into hers. Asami let out a contagious laugh and threw her head back.

“You know I don’t know what I’d do without you, right?” Korra said in her ear once the laughter died down.

Asami turned and circled her arms around Korra’s neck.

“Well, Korra. Lucky for you, you’ll never have to find that out.”

**END**


End file.
